Motion control devices have been developed to allow a user to provide input to a computing device, such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, or a pad computer, without the need for physical interaction with an input device, such as a keyboard, a computer mouse, a touchscreen interface, or a laser pointer used with a radiation-sensitive screen. One example of a motion control device is that sold by Leap Motion, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif., as the Leap Motion Controller. It can create three-dimensional images of a user's hands and fingers to permit input to the computing device without the need for physical contact. Briefly, it includes a pair of cameras for acquiring images of an object, a number of LED light source used to illuminate the object, and a computer for processing the images to identify and/or characterize the object. A computer display may be used for displaying information related to the identified/characterized object. Another motion control device is Kinect from Microsoft Corporation, for game consoles and computers. Other motion control devices have been developed for game consoles, including Wii Remote Plus for Wii from Nintendo Corporation, and PlayStation Camera for PlayStation 4 from Sony Computer Entertainment.